childoflightfandomcom-20200222-history
Inventory
In Child of Light the player can obtain a variety of items with different uses. These range from potions, used to heal a party member's HP, to quest items. Items - except for Stardust, Lemurian Requests and quest items - can either be found in coffers, in which the item and quantity are predetermined, or randomly won after battles, where the quantity will not exceed one item per battle. Items can either be used by entering the Inventory in the start menu or during a battle by using the Potions command. Outside of battle only items to recover HP or MP and Stardust are usable, while in battle the player cannot use Stardust but additionally use items to recover Igniculus' Light Meter, heal a character of a status ailment, revive a fallen ally or buff party members active in battle, where it will take up one turn. Recovery Items Potions for recovering HP or MP can be used both outside and during a battle. Of each type there is a normal potion and a potent type potion which is more effective. Healing Tonic Recover 50% HP. Potent Healing Tonic Recover 100% HP. Magic Potion Recover 75% MP. Potent Magic Potion Recover 100% MP. Faery Nectar Recover 50% HP and 50% MP. Potent Faery Nectar Recover 100% HP and 100% MP. Additionally to the HP/MP recovery items are a couple of items which can only be used during battle: Firefly Elixir Replenish Igniculus's Light Meter. Antidote Cure all status ailments. Revive Revive a fallen ally amd restore 80% HP. Elixirs Elixirs are items usable during battle to give one or both active party members a certain buff or cast a status ailment on an enemy. The effectiveness and duration of each buff/debuff differs by the sort of elixir. Quicken Elixir Increase a targeted ally's speed by 50% for 4 turns. Lull Elixir Reduce the speed of a targeted dark creature by 50% for 4 turns. Damage Elixir Increase damage by 30% for 5 turns. Defense Elixir Increase physical defense by 30% for 5 turns. Magic Defense Elixir Increase magic defense by 30% for 5 turns. Unstoppable Elixir Protect a targeted ally from interuption while casting for 4 turns. Unstoppable Elixir (All) Protect all allies from interruption while casting for 4 turns. Stardust Stardust is a type of item which is found scattered throughout the world and after beating certain enemies. There is a type of Stardust equivalent to each character stat. By using one Stardust the player can permanently increase a particular stat of one character by a definite amount. There is no limit to the amount of Stardust the player can use on one character or one value. By using Stardust it is possible to increase the status values even after reaching the level cap of 99. In a single playthrough there is a limited amount of Stardust available (58 total). By starting a New Game + the player can once again obtain all 58 Stardust items and it is possible to repeat this progress indefinitely thus creating party members which have all of their statistics at the maximum value. The amount of Stardust available in one playthrough is noted in parentheses after each type of Stardust. HP Stardust (10) Permanently increase HP by 5. MP Stardust (4) Permanently increase MP by 3. Strength Stardust (13) Permanently increase Strength by 3. Defense Stardust (8) Permanently increase Defense by 3. Magic Stardust (9) Permanently increase Magic by 3. Magic Defense Stardust (7) Permanently increase Magic Defense by 3. Dodge Stardust (3) Permanently increase chance of Dodging (%) by 1. Critical Hit Stardust (2) Permanently increase Ciritical Hits (%) by 1. Speed Stardust (2) Permanently increase Speed by 1. Lemurian Requests Each Lemurian Request is added to the inventory after starting it. Active Lemurian Requests are marked with a yellow exclamation mark in the item's picture, finished Lemurian Requests feature a green check mark. The task the player has to do in order to complete the quest is written in the item description in the games typical rhymes. For some quests it is necessary to obtain items in order to complete it. These can be found in the inventory next to the matching Lemurian Request. Some of these give hints on how to progress with the quest. Ordinary Flute A gift from the Lady of the Forest. What exactly does it do? While not exactly a quest item it is used several times throughout the game at the ending of a number of Lemurian Requests. Achilles's Odyssey Search near the windwheels for Achilles, a pig that flies, / Marked by his owner, a Capilli villager, with illuminating ink, he is her prize. * Achilles - A flying, mint-hunting pig lost by a Capilli in the village. The Lost Lights Find the six bright fireflies circling shrines in the plains, forest and sea all alone, / And send them to the elemental on his way home. Free Trade In the plains and forest complete the trader's challenge bold, / By trading his apple, return to him a piece of gold. * Apple - A teacher's treat, good for eating. * ' Shovel' - A gravedigger's assistant, good for digging. * Lantern - A miner's light, good for seeing. * Gold Nugget - Trade to Adolphus, good for winning. Bolmus Inferno Exterminate all the pests in the basement / Of the wealthy Bolmus agent. Pastoral Panic Near the blossoming tree, eliminate all the dark creatures, wild, / In the Mahthildis Forest garden of Avo the Mild. Cynbel's Secret Follow Cynbel's clues by illuminating them signed, / To the golden treasure find. Rubella's Plight Help Rubella join her brother, / To the circus in the plains this jester usher. Finn's Plight Help Finn find the Water of Lethe's source, / The Capilli transformation to force. Gen's Plight To save the Pisceans, it's too late, / Reveal to Gen her family's fate. Óengus's Plight Help Óengus rescue his clan imprisoned in the dark, / And save the Kategida from a future stark. Robert's Plight Help Robert open the ancient vault's mighty door, / The wealth of the Bolmus to restore. The Golem's Plight (only in The Golem's Plight Pack DLC) Find the three missing parts of the golem / In the thorns, to reassemble him. * Head of the Golem - The golem searches for his three missing parts spread out across the tree of thorns. * Torso of the Golem - The torso of the golem. * Arms of the Golem - The arms of the golem. * Legs of the Golem - The legs of the golem.